


Listen to your heart

by GwynethOnyxDark



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynethOnyxDark/pseuds/GwynethOnyxDark
Summary: Pearl and Marina have been friends for two years, and ever since then, they we're an inseparable duo. However, as their popularity grew, so did Pearl's envy. Marina seemed oblivious about Pearl's jealousy towards her, but then grows suspicious about Pearl's behavior. Lately Pearl has been getting worse and worse as time went on, and their so does their relationship.





	1. The inner turmoil begins

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story contains self harm and suicidal feelings, so if your sensitive to the subject of suicide, then please read at your own risk, because it comes in later. However, you don't have to read it, if your too sensitive. But, if not and you can take it, then enjoy.

"Why does she get all the popularity, and not me? Oh wait, I already know the answer. Its not nice to ask questions that you already know the answer to."

Pearl thought to herself as most of the fans of Off The Hook came up to the tall octoling named Marina with posts to sign, flowers and other crazy things that Marina nervously takes, as Pearl stared at her with a hint of envy in her eyes.

Pearl and Marina both just finished their concert, and we're heading back home for the night to get some rest after signing fans posters and received the gifts from them too. Pearl and Marina had to book an Uber since they we're too tired to drive back home. Both get in the back seat as the Uber driver begins to drive them to their destination. Pearl stared out of the window putting her earbuds into her ears to listen to some Squid Sisters songs. Pearl always felt a little jealous about Marina having more fans than her alone. Sure, she had her own, but it still wasn't enough.

The ride back was a quiet one as always, since both girls we're tired, so if either one was to talk or even mutter a word, they would lose more energy for them to walk back to the house. Once the Uber driver dropped them off, they both stumbled a little from getting out, Marina grabbed all of their things and followed the smaller inkling, as Pearl opened the door for Marina, being the so called "Polite" squid she was, Marina smiled from this, and softly thanked Pearl, However the other girl didn't say a single word to Marina.

Of course, Marina didn't say another word towards Pearl seeing the tiredness in her eyes, and the stress from today too. So she left the older girl to do her thing as she unpacked their things, since they had to stay in a hotel to go to a world wide tour and a concert that was outside of the city of Inkopolis, and finally today was the last day, and they we're able to head home tonight. Marina was equally as tired and stressed out as Pearl and just want sleep as bad. After unpacking, she heads to her room that was given to her about two years ago.

Marina always had that warm fuzzy feeling just thinking about the time that her life was a total nightmare to wake from when she met Pearl on Mountain Nantai. She was forever grateful to Pearl's kindness when she first moved into her home. Plus Pearl just had to use up her allowance just to buy her what she needed, which was a bed, TV, dresser, table, clothes and many other things. She smiled even more from the thought. All she ever wanted to do was to run up to Pearl and tackle hug her tightly for everything that the older inkling has done for her, but she had to keep her urges at bay, so she wouldn't make things awkward that day.

So she just goes to put on some comfortable wear, which was her normal black shorts, shirt and Pearl's oversized hoodie. She always loved wearing it, because it was one, comfy as hell, and two it still had Pearl's scent to keep her from having a freaking anxiety attack from the dark. Marina was never a fan of darkness, since she had to live with it underground from her time being a soldier. But ever since Pearl lended her oversized hoodie, which fits Marina perfectly due to her height and size, she slept with it just fine ever since. The scent from the laundry that Pearl would put in the wash, and then spray the hoodie with her own perfume just to add that what Pearl normally wears out in public.

Marina kept it ever since, and so she begins to drift off to sleep immediately after getting herself settled into bed.

However meanwhile in Pearl's room, which still as chaotic as her personality. She was under the sheets in her king sized pink star patterned bed looking through inkstagram to see the posts about the concert they had today. She reads the ones that had Marina's name on them.

"OMG SHE'S SO PRETTY IN THAT OUTFIT!!!"

"SHES THE FREAKIN BEST!"

"We <3 U Marina!"

And so on. However, her own comments we're either mixed between love and hate to hate.

"She's good, but not as good as Marina."

"Why is there a gremlin on stage?"

"Both blew me away."

"She still has a big freakin forehead! LOL"

Many of these comments hit Pearl like a brick being tossed at her head to cause it to swell, so everyone can make fun of her having a large head. She can't help the way she looked. She is basically stuck with this bob cut hair style for a long time. She then puts away her phone on the table, and turns back over to sleep. However, the comments from the app was getting to her, as she quietly sobs to herself, hearing the voices in her head the same things over and over again, until she finally falls asleep.


	2. Now I've got a bellyache

The next day, thankfully, the idols we're able to have those rare days off, because they are still sore from performing and being on tour for the past week. The light slowly shine into the window in Pearl's room, and gets to Pearl's face. She scrunched her face, and slowly opened her golden star shaped eyes. She sits up slowly from the soft king sized bed, wishing she would sleep in more, heck, stay in bed, yet the sun tells her to get up. She kicks her legs off the bed and onto the carpet covered floor. She cracks her back, feeling her back pop a little bit, and sighed feeling a bit better.

She then puts on some pants to go downstairs to meet the octoling downstairs. She sees Marina cooking breakfast, and the familiar smell of pancakes filled the air and she breathed it in, as a smile spread across her lips. Pearl always had a tendency to stare at the octoling when she wasn't looking. As her long tentacle hair would sway gently and slowly back and forth, curling a little at some point since they kinda had a mind of their own. The octolings dark skin shown with a glint of gold in some parts and her green tipped fingertips seemed to glow dimly in the shadows. 

God, Marina's beauty would just make Pearl sick with envy, yet happy at the same time. She knew that she would be nothing without the octoling on her side. Yet, back then, Marina was a nobody, but now she was something. Everyone admired Marina's voice, looks and talent, heck Pearl also admired it, yet she would feel hollow in the inside, when she gets criticized by haters and even been made fun of. But, lately Pearl's confidence was beginning to wear thin. The mixed comments and hate comments we're getting to her. She tried living with it for years, but it seems that she's becoming a nobody. Tears begin to form in her eyes as the spite was beginning to fill within her mind, however she then heard a soft voice in front of her.

"--earl...? Pearl?" Pearl reopened her eyes and stared back at the unique eyes coming from her partner, who we're staring at the smaller idol in concern. She then realized that she was crying in front of someone she cared about. She quickly wiped them away, but it was too late. Marina has already seen it written on Pearl's face.

"Pearlie? Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything." Marina said with worry within her voice, and Pearl caught it nonetheless. Pearl sighed.

"Rina, I'm fine. I just had trouble sleeping last night, and the light is kinda bothering me." But that wasn't the real reason why she cried, yet she wanted to slap herself hard for lying in front of Marina. Marina, however sighed seemingly to believe the excuse, and the lie that Pearl made up.

"Alright, Pearlie. I just saw you cry for a moment, and just wondered is all. Despite that, you seem to have cried last night from the stains on your cheeks." She said as she pointed at Pearl's face. However, Pearl then rubbed the spot under her eyes, and pulls it away to see the stain. Of course, Marina was right.

"Shit." Pearl thought to herself. Apparently, she has forgotten to remove her makeup last night. Now the shame is right there for Marina to see. Marina knew something was off with the smaller idol, yet she decided against it, since Pearl sometimes wouldn't want to talk about it. She then sighed to herself and went over to Pearl to comfort the older inkling. Pearl, however got out of her seat, which startled the octoling.

"Pearlie?" Marina asked the older inkling with even more concern. Pearl placed both of her hands into her pants pockets, and lowered her head.

"I just need need a minute to be alone, Marina. I'll be fine." However before Pearl could leave, Marina places a hand onto Pearl's shoulder, however the smaller idol pulls away and goes to her room either way. Marina was left in the kitchen, stunned at Pearl's words. Pearl was never like this to Marina. She wasn't responding to her concern for her, yet even if the octoling knew something was off, she still can't get it out of older girl. She sighed, and begins to eat away the breakfast she's made for herself and Pearl, and puts away the untouched pancakes in the fridge for Pearl to have later.


	3. You bite the hand that feed's you

Pearl and Marina haven't spoke to each other for a few hours. The octoling was becoming more concerned about the inkling. Something told her to go up to her room to at least ask the older girl what was wrong, yet she has to push away these thoughts, feeling like she come off as rude towards the inkling, and Pearl then will never tell her what was wrong. It pains Marina that the older girl can't even tell her what was wrong, but for now, she'll just have to leave her alone until she was comfortable enough to talk.

"Hey, Marina? I'm heading out. I'll be back, though." Pearl said as she puts on one of her jackets, since she can't get the oversized one from Marina. The older idol sighed heavily as she puts on her boots, and the octoling stepped downstairs to meet up with the inkling, before they even have the chance to leave.

"Where are you heading off to? We have the day off." Marina said to the idol, which alerted the smaller one in surprise, seeing that her friend was meeting her downstairs. Pearl stared at the octoling coming downstairs, as their feet stepped down one step at a time, looking directly at Pearl. The anxiety was building up within Pearl, because she hates being stared at. Sure, she is use to it by fans when she performs, yet when people who are not attending her concerts, she's not use to it, especially from the younger idol.

"I'm just heading out to go pop some snacks. I'll be back in a bit." Pearl said as she begins to turn around for the door, yet Marina was not buying it. The taller girl quickly went up to Pearl, and grabbed Pearl's wrist with a firm grip. Pearl was shocked at this sudden grip on her wrist that Marina just inflicted on the inkling. She only hoped that the taller octoling doesn't feel those "scars" on her arm.

"Pearl." Marina spoke up with that scary monotone, and emotionless voice. Its caused a shiver to crawl up Pearl's back. Pearl couldn't even dare to look at Marina in the eyes. She wanted to pull away so badly, because her nerves we're starting to get bad, but she'll have to hold in this grudge a little longer, as Marina continues her sentence.

"I don't know what's going on with you, but can you at least tell me what's wrong, so I can help you?" Marina's grip loosened to keep herself from hurting Pearl's arm, due to her having pointy fingers. However, Pearl pulled away her hand, finally letting it free from the octoling's strong hold. Pearl tried to keep it in, as tears we're slowly developing within her eyes, yet Marina didn't see this, but all she heard was a hitch within the inklings breath.

"M-Marina, I...I don't want to talk about this right now..." Pearl said with hollow sadness within her voice. Marina's eyebrows furrowed a little bit, and was about to speak, yet the older girl cut her off once again."I said, I don't want to talk about it." Pearl raised her voice to Marina to indicate that she's being serious, and Marina finally got the message. You can't force someone to tell you something that they aren't comfortable on telling yet. That was the vibe that Pearl is giving to Marina.

"I just want to be alone today. I just...need some time to myself to think." Pearl's hands goes into her jackets pockets and heads towards the door, grabbing the keys to her home when she was able to come back, as they jangled a little from opening the door. Before Pearl could step outside, Marina's voice interrupted the silence between them.

"Pearlie, even if you won't tell me what's wrong, I'm always here for you. But please, I know your upset about something, and I just...wanted know whats eating you up. But please, tell me whats wrong when your ready, OK?"

Marina's words caused the inkling stop dead in her tracks in front of the cool, autumn outside in front of her, and the warmth in the inside of her home. She stayed still and silent for a few more moments, but stepped out nonetheless. As Marina was left behind the door, confused and worried for her best friend.


	4. Those darker days are painful

Pearl was walking through the streets of Inkopolis, feeling the breeze go through her hair, and into her small pointed ears. She sighed in relief, as her nerves we're beginning to wear away. Yet, she felt a little bit hollow from the subject of hiding her inner turmoil towards her partner. She knew that Marina was gonna find out sooner or later, and then be disgusted with her once she has found out the truth. Her hands balled into fists within her jacket's pockets, and she lowered her head. Teeth clenched together, as tears begins to form on the sides of her eyes. But she found herself beginning to cry as she was heading to the store, and she wiped the tears away, hoping no one will notice.

The store doors opened with its usual "ding dong" sound coming from a tiny speaker to cue that your inside a building. She looked around seeing a bunch of people coming in and out of the store, some with baskets full of items, and other people with shopping carts for more items to put in. All she wants was a few snacks and to have them herself on the way back to her home. She looked around the store, isle after isle, there was finally the chips section. She walked over to the chips section, grabbed a a few bags of chips, walked to the cashier and buys the chips. She leaves the store, hearing that "ding dong" jingle in her ears a she walked to go sit down somewhere close to her house. 

After a few minutes of walking, she finds a bench that leads up to a street where her house was up the road. She did live far away from the city, but by only a few blocks away. She sits down onto the bench, opens her newly bought bag of chips, and scarfing them down. The words "Salty goodness with a satisfying crunch", after all, she didn't eat breakfast that Marina, made for her. Her heart felt cold and hollow, and her eyes looked dead almost, as if she was in deep thought, and forgot her surroundings. She then went on Inkstagram to see if there was any updates. Nothing special, yet she then sees the most recent post which caught her attention, because it was her, in the store she previously left in. She was still in the chips isle a she was picking out a brand. 

The caption read: "I found Pearl from off the hook at the store! She looks so sad tho, I wonder what's on her mind."

Everything.

Everything was on her mind. There was so much going on that all she wanted to do was to cry, smash her newly bought chips to the floor into the pavement, until they we're in tiny bits and crumbs. That's how much was going on in her mind. So many things she couldn't name. But instead of doing all of that, she puts away her phone in her pocket, and clutches the bag of chips to her chest as if she was hugging them. Yet, tears forms within her eyes again, and streamed down her cheeks.

"D-Damnit, not again..." Pearl hates crying. It always reminded her of how pathetic and weak she truly is. To the eyes of many fans, she was confident, stubborn and a loving squid. To Marina, she was a cute, loving, mature, yet still a stubborn squid. But those who don't know the real her, is blind. In the inside, she's nothing more than a trembling child, wanting comfort from an adult in her life that never came to be. Growing up, she was the eldest sister with three other brothers, who are now dead to her, would tease her for looking different in the family. No one was there for her, not even her family. Even living in a rich family household, no one cared about each other, but themselves.

From that thought, she then looked up seeing some squids walking up to her. They seemed concerned about her, and wanting to know what going on with the idol. They even asked her if she was OK, yet she shunned them, and runs back to her house.

Once Pearl returned home, she was expecting a welcome or a greetings to the octoling, but instead, dead silence, which she was thankful about since she didn't feel like talking. The house was dark, with only the light shown from the windows in the kitchen. She places the keys back to its hanging place, and goes to her room, shutting it behind her. She then throws the bags of chips onto the bed and throws herself on the bed not smashing the chips under her.

All she wanted to do at that moment, was to weep herself to sleep. But there was one more thing she needed to do to relieve this stress away. So, she heads to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, slamming it, then heads the the bathroom as she clutches something in her hand.


	5. Cutting through the gaps

Marina was in her room who was reading, then heard a door slamming shut in a room. Her focus was shaken away when she heard the door shutting. She realized that Pearl has finally came home after a good two hours. But the door slamming wasn't anything to ignore now, and she knows that indicated her to go try and comfort the smaller idol. She gets up from her bed, and fixes her bed before leaving. Feeling the cold breeze hitting her dark skin made her shiver a bit, since she hasn't left her bed in two hours after reading a book. So, she puts on Pearl's hoodie on over her and walks to the girls room. Once she has got to the door, she stopped. Her body went frozen when she heard the sink in the bathroom besides Pearl's room. The door was open slightly, letting light crack into the darkness of the house. Apparently Pearl has left her room, shutting it, then going to the bathroom. However as she slowly inspected it, she saw what looked like a reflection of Pearl. Marina was about to say something to the girl, but then notices that Pearl was wrapping something up where her hands we're. Her eyes widened and rushed in there to see what Pearl was really doing.

"Pearl, what are---" She saw Pearl looking like a deer in headlights. There was a bandage wrapped around Pearl's wrist, to cover the shame pouring from her wrist. Marina's face went from concern to absolute horror.

"PEARL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Marina screamed, causing the smaller girl to flinch violently, and causing her to fall. Pearl lets out a groan after landing on her side, but turned her head towards the younger girl, who had a face of horror. Pearl turned into her smaller squid form, and scurried out the room. Yet, before Pearl could slip into the door crack of her room, a pair of very large hands grabbed her small hanging tentacles. She lets out a gurgled yelp as she felt herself being tugged by a larger being.

"Your not getting away this time, princess!" This statement kind of reminded Pearl of one of those lines of that one movie she saw with Marina last year. The movie was old, but it was still good nonetheless, yet, this was serious time. There was no looking back at memories now. Apparently, due to her being smaller than the normal squid size, she cannot get away from the taller octoling who has her within her grasp. Once she was picked up by the octoling, she knew she was in deep sea trouble, because she can see the serious look within Marina's unique eyes that stared deep within the inklings soul, which did cause Pearl to feel even smaller than she is.

"Pearl, I just saw you wrapping your wrists up, and seeing the smaller scars on your arms indicates me that you have done this before! You told me that you'll be OK, but this?! THIS ISN'T OKAY!" Marina's grip around Pearl's small body was tight, but not too tight to be like squeezed to death, but it was tight to have no escape. Pearl starts to make sad squid noises, knowing that she has no power in this situation, and begins to speak.

"Marina, its not what you think. I...I got injured today from tripping---" Before Pearl could finish, she felt the octolings claws dig slightly into her skin, and seeing the anger building up in Marina's eyes was becoming frightening for the inkling idol.

"Quit bullshitting me, princess! I saw what you did, so do not lie to me!" Pearl flinched, and closed her eyes, scared. Marina saw the fear within the small squid and she sighed, calming her nerves and loosening her grip through a breath. She then takes the squid into her room, shutting the door behind her gently, and sits down onto her bed. The squid was still trembling in her hold and was at the verge of crying. Marina stared at her for a good minute, and then gently pulls the inkling closer to her chest, letting the smaller inkling to embrace her. Pearl then just bursted into tears and cried into Marina chest, still in her squid form. This caused the octolings heart to ache, indicating that Pearl has been holding it in for a long time. She felt disgusted, not at Pearl, but at herself. She has let this happen for awhile without realizing that Pearl has been hurting in the inside, until now. 

Marina just cradled the smaller squid in her arms for a good minute, stroking her hand up and down at Pearl's small squid back, until the crying finally ceased, and she patiently waited for the smaller squid to be calm enough to talk.


	6. Words of encouragement and love

Marina continued holding the squid in her arms, not wanting to break this silent treatment she was receiving from the smaller inkling. She was patient with the squid, she grew patient with Pearl's stubbornness. But, the inkling wasn't stubborn, she was internally broken. Of course, the taller octoling had no idea what caused the turmoil in the first place, but she was going to get to the bottom of this. She couldn't bear seeing her smaller friend in agony any longer, so she placed the squid in front of her on the bed, so the inkling can get settled, and comfortable enough to try and turn back to her humanoid form once again.

"Pearlie, I know your upset about something, but I cannot help you if you keep hiding it from me." Marina then adjusted her sitting position by crossing her legs together, and sitting up still looking down at the squid below her. "So, please Pearlie." Marina begged as she placed a hand onto one of the longer tentacles and gently squeezing it using her index finger and thumb. "Tell me what is wrong. Is it something I did? The fans? Us? What is it thats bothering you so much?"

Pearl opened her eyes, revealing those starry golden eyes that Marina knows and adores. All of the questions that Marina pulled out was all correct. She kept silent to herself as she turned back into her humanoid form, but still continued to look down in guilt. Marina was about to say something since now she was desperate to get answers from the inkling, yet Pearl cuts her off by letting out a huff, knowing she'll have to speak up. However, her throat was dry from crying and guilt has flushed away her confidence away. She couldn't speak, because she was thinking on what to say without hurting the octoling's feelings beside her.

"Pearlie...?" Marina spoke up once more, moving her hand up to the inklings cheek, as her clawed finger gently, but almost dragged themselves up the inklings flesh, and making contact with her cheek with her right hand. Pearl barely flinched by the contact, yet it did make her skin have small goosebumps like a shiver rippled through her skin, making her face blush a pink tint on her pale skin. And finally Pearl has made up her mind on what she has to say, and breathes in.

"Marina...what's been bothering me...is that...I feel like our popularity is all because of you."

Marina was stunned by this response. Her shoulders lowered its tensity from being on edge on what Pearl as to say. But, she has known Pearl long enough to understand this kind of envy. Many people has always made fun of Pearl ever since she has joined Off The Hook, and its been getting worse over time. From all the big forehead jokes, gremlin jokes, and the negative feed back that she has been receiving. It feels unfair for Pearl and herself to note that people rely off of beauty rather than talent. That was the cruel thing about this world. Marina sighed and smiled softly to the inkling who was still looking down in guilt, and she placed her hand back down to where Pearl's small pale hand would be.

"Pearlie, I know exactly what you mean. I know, I've seen the internet, and I know you've seen it too. But don't let those comment get the best of you, Pearlie. You are as talented as ever, still. And what I...love about you...is that you are confident, unable to back down without a fight. But, now I have never seen you so...vulnerable to these troublesome comments you see about us. But, you and I aren't so different about the negative feedback we get from our fans." 

Pearl then raised her head towards the octoling with a now confused look.

"Wait, how does this make us the same? You get all the popularity while I'm just there to entertain our fans with negativity?" Pearl said getting a little bit worked up by this. Marina sighed with a smile, reached towards her phone, and begins to show Pearl on the negative comments she gets.

"Why is there an octoling on stage?"

"Pearl is better!"

"Octolings are suppose to be dead!"

"Go back to where you belong, octo!"

These comments we're a LOT worse than what Pearl has received. A lot of them we're either racist slurs to flat out hate towards her. Pearl was shocked to see this, all of these comments we're so negative, which made Pearl very angry at this point.

"Why are people like this!? Are they looking for a death wish?! I'll give them one!" Pearl screamed in anger seeing this disgusting feedback. Marina puts away her phone, and placed her hand back onto where Pearl's hand is.

"Marina...I...I'm so---" Before Pearl could continue, her lips we're silence to a pressure being pressed by Marina's colored finger.

"Don't worry about it, Pearlie. We all have to deal with this kind of bullshit. Trust me, I know, I had to deal with it, but thats okay. We're not gonna let some bad feedback stop us. Like you've said, "Its us against the world." and no one can't change us." Marina said this with so much reassurance to the inkling, and all of the envy and sadness went away when the octoling gave Pearl a quick kiss on her cheek. Pearl smiled sadly from this, and Marina just hugs her.

"Everything will be okay, Pearlie. I promise." Marina said softly to Pearl's ear, which caused the ear to twitch and simulate the sound, which made Pearl softly flush and smile in content. She didn't need to worry about anything anymore, she had Marina on her side, and nothing else was going to stop her from loving this octoling.


	7. No more scars to your beautiful skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little message in the end too, heh. Its from a song.

Marina and Pearl have been up later than usual. Sure, they we're suppose to go to bed at this time, yet something was keeping them awake. Pearl left to go back in her room after Marina comforted her. She felt the ghost of where Marina's lips we're on her cheek, and she blushed a bit. How could she be in love with an octoling who was a lot more affectionate and hardworking than her? Huh, maybe the affection is an octoling thing, Pearl thought. She smiled bashfully at the thought, yet she begins to think again. What if Marina was just being nice? Maybe too nice for her own good? She couldn't shake the feeling that she might be in love with an octoling, yet she doesn't know how to express herself. But what if she was just over-thinking it, and she doesn't love her the same? What if---Her thoughts we're cut off when she heard a soft knocking at her door. 

"Pearlie? May I come in? If you don't mind that is...Or are you asleep already?" Marina soft voice cuts through Pearl's thoughts away easily, so she decided to respond after swallowing that lump in her throat.

"I'm awake, and you can." Pearl spoke up. The door clicks open, revealing the taller, dark skinned octoling that Pearl just admired. Marina softly smiled at the inkling inside, causing the idol to shiver, and blush a little by Marina's presence now in her room. The door clicks behind the taller idol as she stepped closer to the smaller one.

"W-Whatcha need, Rina?" Pearl said trying to sound like herself, yet being around Marina's sight was a bit overwhelming and somewhat distracting. The taller idol then breaks the silence after a second of Pearl's question.

"I...I wanted to come in here to check on you...to make sure...your...not...y'know...hurting yourself again..." Pearl's blush immediately faded, hearing that from her partner. It did show her that the taller girl did care about her, and means it. But Pearl went back to give Marina her usual smirk.

"Rina, I'm good, really. You don't need to worry about me. I'm a tough squid." She said with her usual confident tone, which gave Marina reassurance that her smaller friend was okay. Marina couldn't help, but to smile and blush a hint of green within her face on her cheeks.

"I'm glad to hear that, Pearlie." Marina inched closer and Pearl's blush came back seeing the taller girl getting closer, and so the octolings arms stretched out, and giving Pearl a sweet look. Maybe the affection was an octoling thing. So, Pearl hugged the octoling, which in return was given was Marina's usual big hugs. Not a back crushing one, not a friendly and quick one, no, it was different. This hug was full of affection as if Marina was telling Pearl silently and secretly that someone cares about you kind. After the hug, Pearl's right arm was then lifted up by the taller girl, and given those cheesy knuckle kisses like they would do in the movies. Pearl noted that this was very cheesy, yet it felt very nice.

"I am glad my princess isn't no longer kidnapped by the darkness." She said softly as she winks.

Oh my god, Marina made it even worse. Yet, Pearl couldn't help, but to burst out laughing, which made the taller girls heart flutter intensely. 

"B-Be serious, Rina." Pearl said as she placed her other free hand onto her face, covering up her mouth, which Marina chuckled and pulls Pearl close to her once again.

"I am being serious, Pearlie. I can't cope seeing you internally hurt, because I felt like it was my fault. You mean so much to me after we met on Mt. Nantai. If it wasn't for you, I've would've been so lost and alone. Just like you we're for..." Marina stops her sentence to examine the small yet faded away scars on her arms. "For however long." Concern was starting to fill within the eyes of the octoling, yet Pearl decides to fill her in on how the scars came to be.

"Oh...Yeah...these. Disgusting isn't it? I did this before we have even met, yet my life was already going to shit. The lighting scar that goes from my wrist goes to my back was when I caused that shockwave when I was like twelve years old. My life was like your average rich family household, yet as I got older, my...younger brothers would tease and bully me about how I was different from the family, yet my parents didn't do anything to help me or anyone in that matter. I was alone with no one on my side. But, it was like god finally answered my damn prayers after all these years and finally met you."

Pearl looked up to the octoling, who was still holding on her own wrist. The octoling seemed to be in awe after hearing this rant from Pearl, but then she placed a kiss on her wrist as the inkling then feel those lips on her wrist. A ripple of nervousness went through her body like an electrical current went through her, as Marina begins to trail up higher from the idols wrist to her forearm which has the least scars, then finally to her shoulder. Pearl's blush deepened when she felt those lips on top of her shoulder, which made her shiver, yet curious on what Marina was planning. 

The octoling placed a hand onto Pearls face and then gives Pearl a kiss on the lips, sealing the deal. Pearl was stunned by this, yet didn't back down and didn't even hate it. However, due to having to breathe oxygen, she flops onto the bed, lightheaded and warm, while Marina followed and gave Pearl another sweet and passionate kiss. And Pearl knew that she has made the biggest and the best decision going up that mountain to meet this girl, who was full of mystery and wonder, yet there was a thing called, "Opposites attract" saying, and she believed it.

Once Marina pulled away, which Pearl did kind of want more, but it was so late at night, she was tired from bliss, yet blissful enough to be happy, for once in her life. The two adjusted themselves onto Pearl's king sized bed, got under the covers and cuddled. There was nothing so breathtaking and peaceful than this moment she was sharing with the octoling. She began to fall asleep, until she heard Marina sweet delicate voice whisper in the darkness, as she begins to pass out, happy and free from her turmoil. 

No more pain and no more tears to shed.

"There's a hope thats waiting for you in the dark, you should know your beautiful just the way you are, and you don't have to change a thing the world could change its heart. No scar to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
